


【拔杯】《The Beasts》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sonnie's Edge - Freeform, Top Hannibal Lecter, beasts - Freeform, mongoose - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 《爱，死亡和机器人》“桑尼的优势”AU。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 3





	【拔杯】《The Beasts》

繁华先进的都市下灰暗破败的一隅孕育着灼热腐败的血肉搏斗。无论是哪个拥有着高端技术和社会文明的地域，其背后一定少不了原始残暴的根基——巴尔的摩斗兽场，便是如此存在。

月缺之夜，一场最受人瞩目的野兽交战如期上映。

一辆庞大但破旧的大运载车隐匿在夜色里徐徐开来。

威尔·格拉厄姆以及他车厢内运送着的猫鼬兽。

迎接人奇尔顿拄着拐杖走过去，车窗降下来，威尔·格拉厄姆的卷毛首先蓬松出来打了招呼，碧蓝的眼睛杂糅着夜色，闪着暴雨前天空的光亮，旁边主驾驶上坐着他的副手——阿比盖尔——一个还很年轻的小女孩，神情永远警惕而又散发着聪慧——威尔·格拉厄姆的身边的唯一人员。

奇尔顿已经对这俩人习以为常：“又见面了，两位。今晚希望你们能活着玩到尽兴。”

威尔·格拉厄姆无趣地看了看奇尔顿，示意阿比盖尔往前开。

奇尔顿摇起拐杖示意门卫开门。

后视镜里出现一灯光，威尔看向车镜，他认出了那辆车的主人。

“It’s him.”阿比盖尔也注意到了，她的话语轻柔而空泛，像小潭子的几圈波纹，震荡起车内的安静气氛。

威尔靠在椅背上，呼出一口气，眼睛看着前面黑黢的通道“我们进去吧。”

奇尔顿站着迎接来今晚的第二个主角——汉尼拔·莱克特。

“晚上好,奇尔顿，很高兴与你再次见面。”车子暂停下来时，车窗刚好摇下，汉尼拔从车窗里探出身，礼貌地笑着打招呼。

“晚上好，莱克特医生。以及两位美丽的女士，你们好。”——是负责开车的千代，和在后座上同样淡淡微笑着的比迪莉娅。

汉尼拔这一支队伍是三人队伍，也是最常见的队伍组合。只有威尔是两个人阵型。

奇尔顿神色揶揄：“说起来，威尔·格拉厄姆比你们先到一步了。”

“威尔？是吗？那我们也要赶紧进去了。有劳了奇尔顿。”汉尼拔看向前方的昏暗通道，眼光闪烁。

“Enjoy。”奇尔顿再次举起拐杖示意，退开一步让其通行。

远处建筑物响起细微不可查的抓拍声。

汉尼拔等人进入通道后看见了前方正同样运送着斗兽的威尔和阿比盖尔。

比迪莉娅在后面注视着汉尼拔步伐不停地带着斗兽走到威尔旁边。

“晚上好，威尔。还有阿比盖尔。”汉尼拔善意地看着他们。

“晚上好，莱克特医生。”阿比盖尔笑容灿烂而又微微的不安，回应着。

威尔只是侧目点了点头。

“哇哦，看看这两个天才的无可匹敌的猛兽队伍，看看！”后方传来洪亮夸张的话语。全部人转过头看向后方。威尔还是保持着一样的姿势，汉尼拔也一动不动温柔地注视着威尔。

“我可太喜欢你们这些残暴而又强劲的人了！你们简直让我想起我农场里的那群猪——永远咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿咿地叫唤着，卯足了劲头，在迷宫里打败其他同类为自己选择出一条出路！”

梅森·维杰。维杰养殖场的现任继承者。自负纨绔，但不愚蠢，城市里传说着他的很多令人丧胆的作为——比如拿活人喂猪。

永远跟在他左右的是妹妹，玛格·维杰。前几年因为财产继承权的争夺而被自己的亲哥哥移除了子宫。

“晚上好，莱克特医生，以及，格拉厄姆，先生。”梅森自顾自地撞过其他人走上前，打完招呼后不带掩饰地贪婪观详起溢满水的两个大容器里的生物。他站在威尔的容器前，毫无畏惧地紧盯着亮起眼睛的猫鼬——体格称不上猛兽的小巧，但是爪子的长而锐利以及骨骼甲上的针尖仿着毛皮覆盖了全身。

“哦这小家伙真可爱啊，啧啧，啧啧啧。”梅森兴奋地敲击着容器表面，猫鼬凶狠地保持不动。

“嘭！”梅森被身后的动静吓得一个转身，看见也已经苏醒过来的属于汉尼拔的斗兽用机械部位猛敲了一下器壁——这是一条蟒蛇形的猛兽，身形粗大而绵连着一圈圈蜷起处于其中。周身布满铠甲鳞片，刚刚敲击的尾尖是螺旋钻锯。利齿镰刀状竖在嘴边，然后又温顺地折叠包裹进上颚里。

“哇、哇哦，哈哈，他可真有活力！太棒了！”梅森远离了容器，走向玛格，然后又停住了转过身饶有兴趣地看向汉尼拔和威尔这两只队伍，“咳。是这样的。我来其实是有事想找你们帮忙。”

“是什么事，梅森？”汉尼拔维持着体面微笑询问。

“这次比赛结束后，我希望能买下你们的其中一只猛兽。”

安静，绝对的安静。

“你说什么？”阿比盖尔皱紧了眉。不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“我，梅森·维杰，想买下你们当中一只的猛兽。一只就好。”瘪起嘴，梅森无奈地大声地，缓慢地重复了一遍。

“你...！”阿比盖尔想反击。却发现自己被威尔拉住了手。她看着他，端详观察着他。然后垂眸冷静下来。汉尼拔观察着他们的互动。

“我当然不会明争暗抢，我会用对等甚至更为优厚的报酬和你们进行交易...”

“维杰先生...”

“不。哪只都不卖。”

汉尼拔开了口，但话语权紧接着被威尔夺了过去。所有人看向威尔。

威尔从衣袋里掏出眼镜，徐徐带上，汉尼拔眼神随着他的动作移动。威尔捏了捏鼻梁，看向汉尼拔，然后看向梅森，“这里没有人会和你进行交易，维杰，它们和你养的猪不一样。”

“...啊这样，我理解你对这些禽兽的感情。毕竟你和这种生物一起战斗了很多次。我理解的，理解的。只是我想...”

“维杰先生，”汉尼拔也看向维杰，脸上还是礼貌地微笑，“你听见了我们的威尔刚刚说的话，这里没有人会和你进行买卖交易。不打扰的话，我们都想进去准备了。”

其余人没有再瞪视着维杰，开始继续运送任务。

“你要知道你提得可真不是时候，梅森。”一直在身后沉默的玛格悠悠开口。

“该死的。这些畜生。”梅森咬疼着腮帮，无比愤怒。

隐秘处又响起细小的抓拍声。

“你还好吗？威尔。”送达容器后，阿比盖尔看向威尔，关心着。

“还行？”威尔神情放松着，眼镜摘了下来。对阿比盖尔调笑地回应。

他们相视一笑。

同样昏暗的进场通道，威尔和阿比盖尔，汉尼拔、比迪莉娅和千代各自进场，从相对的门帘里登场。

现场狂热地沸腾起来。

威尔和汉尼拔隔着中间的斗场遥遥对视。

介绍员杰克的电子影像出现在其中。

“观众朋友们！今夜我将带给你们最强大暴虐的两个斗兽！他们都是败率为0的存在！曾分别在这打败所有对手，凯旋而归！！！”

欢呼声开始爆裂，阿比盖尔走近威尔，看了看对面的汉尼拔，再看着威尔，“威尔，你准备好了吗？要开始了。”

“嗯。开始吧。”撤回目光，威尔蹲下坐在战斗台上。

“汉尼拔。”千代出声提醒。

“我们也开始吧。”汉尼拔坐在皮质椅上，全身放松。

两方同时开启精神链接开关。

深处里的两个斗兽同时苏醒，动弹，接着挣开出容器外。

猫鼬形态和毒蟒形态的斗兽从入口登场。观众声震耳欲聋。

弗莱迪举着相机挤在前排人群里抓拍着照片。

“我呈现给你们，史无前例的斗兽现场——！”杰克大吼着，影像逐渐模糊消失在危险的战斗场。

梅森和玛格在上等座观察着。

战斗打响。

毒蟒摇晃着身形静候对面的猫鼬。猫鼬站立起来，露出自己的锋利爪子，等候好时机，接着飞跃冲向毒蟒，毒蟒把瞳孔缩成针尖，沉重钻锯形的尾尖猛地从身后刺过来，刺穿了猫鼬的右肩。血肉顺着洞口飞溅出来。

猫鼬失痛撞击在观测台上。在要掉落至地时，毒蟒的尾尖突然分裂成几个锯齿形的刺尖，猛地扎进了猫鼬的右肩，提着它不让其掉落。猫鼬再次痛呼出声，张开了口腔，毒蟒瞄准了机会把其中一条刺尖扎进了猫鼬的嘴巴里，深入，不断深入，割裂着里面的皮肉。

阿比盖尔恐慌地看向静默在一旁闭着眼的威尔，但不敢出声打扰。

对面的汉尼拔也同样闭着眼专注着，但嘴角噙了笑意。

斗兽场里猫鼬挣扎着被毒蟒吊在空中，喉部被从里割裂着。观众高呼着毒蟒的暴虐。

猫鼬突然明晰地睁开眼，四足脚趾蹦出利刃，猛地划向毒蟒的七寸。毒蟒敏捷闪开，鳞片被划掉了几块跌落在地叮当响。再次错失挣脱的机会。剧痛的右肩伤口被刺尖扎得更深更坚固。

猫鼬呜咽出声，身体震颤着。

毒蟒稳好身形，尾尖利刃朝着已经无法设防的猫鼬下腹部刺去。血液迸发着流淌在地上。然后如同开启了电锯一般，主尾尖上的锯齿转动了起来。汉尼拔保持着专注，脸上浮现愉悦。阿比盖尔看着威尔额头渗出薄汗，身体开始发抖。

弗莱迪举着相机，看着镜框里毒蟒把快速转动的锯齿慢慢靠近了猫鼬的额头。靠近着，再度靠近。接着镜框里一片鲜红。

弗莱迪显现出惊愕和着迷。她开始疯狂按下抓拍键。

猫鼬被锯齿钻得不住抖动，仿若死尸一具。

观众席上的梅森看着端坐的威尔嗤笑一声。汉尼拔身后的比迪莉娅眉眼微皱。她回想起之前趁汉尼拔和千代检查着斗兽和容器状态时溜走离开，她找到了威尔，阿比盖尔不在身边。

威尔注意到了她：“你是汉尼拔身边的人。”

“我叫比迪莉娅。”

“那么，比迪莉娅，有什么事吗？”

“我来，是因为一直听到了一些传闻，一些，关于你和汉尼拔之间的传闻。”比迪莉娅没有过多上前，她深呼吸着站在一定安全距离。

“比如？”威尔看着她，观察着这个印象里一直谨慎十足的气质冷淡的女性。她身上有汉尼拔的特性，或者说，有被影响的痕迹。

“有传闻说，你们之间有过亲密关系...”比迪莉娅斟酌地出声。

“斗兽揭秘网——这个文明高端城市里最不能见人的一种恶习，是吗？弗莱迪的网站。”威尔挑着一边眉，但神色并不让人觉得轻松。

“是的。”比迪莉娅很想后退。但她是坚强的女人。她待在汉尼拔身边有一会了。

“然后你的看法是？”威尔开始慢慢接近比迪莉娅。

比迪莉娅紧张吞咽着喉咙后退着：“抓住恶魔之人，务必抓牢,恶魔不会再被抓住。（Who holds the Devil,let him hold him well.He will hardly be cought a second time.)”

“你说的恶魔又是指谁？”

比迪莉娅回忆里最后的印象是威尔瞳孔亮着暴风眼里的唯一的光，神态挑衅而充满好奇。

汉尼拔的特性。

回神到斗兽场，比迪莉娅呼出一口气，看向冥想姿势一样的汉尼拔。

她忽然打了个冷战。

下方斗兽场里。弗莱迪惶恐又兴奋地看着摄像机里满满的素材。猫鼬还没有反击的动作，观众里已经一片嘘声。

猫鼬被锯齿钻动得后仰着头部，眼白翻着。阿比盖尔不再关注台下情况，她小心地走向威尔，蹲在他身边。手掌覆上他的手腕。

“威尔...”

手背上忽然被覆盖上另一层暖意。阿比盖尔惊地低头，看见了威尔另一只手搭上自己的手背。抬头，看见了满脸汗迹的威尔痛苦地睁开了眼，但努力笑了出来。

“威尔...”

他们再次相视一笑。

台下斗兽场突然有了反转。猫鼬翻白的眼睛突然回到正位，一直垂落着的尾巴突然炸起，尾部和毒蟒一般样的钻头构造，出其不意地冲向毒蟒的七寸。

血液再次大面积溅出，但是所属发生了改变。

毒蟒被划开了七寸。软了身子慌忙撤开。猫鼬也被放开了肩膀，尾尖扎入地面支撑住了没有倒下。

现场突然一阵噤声，然后再次狂热爆发出喊声。

猫鼬缓缓落到地面，已经全身都沾满了血。额头，喉咙，肩膀，腹部，伤口大喇喇地敞开着。

毒蟒在一旁抽搐，七寸被划开了大部分。

猫鼬走上前去，看着竭力呼吸的毒蟒。毒蟒翻起眼看着猫鼬。对峙着。

胜负定了。

猫鼬按着腹部伤口弯下腰，手趾利刃伸向七寸处。所有人都以为它要把毒蟒的头扯断。

下一秒，梅森被空中的一片急速旋转来的鳞片砍掉了鼻子。

顿时一阵骇人哀嚎。

观众齐齐眨了眨眼，回头看向斗兽场，只见猫鼬保持着刚刚把从毒蟒身上扯下来的利刃抛出的姿势，喘息着，然后坐倒在地面上，眼眶湿润血红地抬头看着已经睁开眼回归现实世界的汉尼拔。

汉尼拔回看着那头鼬兽，然后抬头看向对面也苏醒过来的威尔。

他们隔着遍地的血肉与干涸的鲜血静静相望。

赛后，场面一片狼藉。弗莱迪避开散发着恶臭的血肉，拍下一张又一张独家照片。远处突然传来玻璃破裂的声音。弗莱迪猛地看向那个方向，谨慎地走向声源处。

来自于斗兽存放处和成员休息室。

弗莱迪躲过那些放松地探讨着战况的成员们，来到了更深处，她握紧相机。在放置着斗兽的储藏地看见对战过后的汉尼拔和威尔。

浑身赤裸的。

弗莱迪被自己的所见惊得睁大了眼睛。

不着一缕的威尔跨坐在汉尼拔身上，汉尼拔也赤裸着，坐在地上，抱着威尔。威尔的双腿交叉在汉尼拔尾椎处，臀部被汉尼拔顶得耸动，脸部埋在了汉尼拔的颈窝，但呻吟声仍断断断续续地泻出。

他们在做爱。

弗莱迪回过神，赶紧拿起相机，但最深的地方安静得过分，抓拍声响起来，足以引起注意的程度。

弗莱迪恐慌地放下摄像机。

汉尼拔和威尔仍然相拥着纠缠在一起，但俩人都转过头看着她。眼底是狱火般的猩红和冰霜一样的腥蓝。双双危险地笑着。

弗莱迪转身想逃。

摄像机砸碎在了地面上。

比迪莉娅突然感觉听见了声响，转头看向休息室深处的那个地方。

千代：“怎么了吗？”

破碎的摄像机界面上，一张被匆忙拍下的照片没来得及保存——

画面里，猫鼬和毒蟒的容器接触着放在了一起。红灯亮起来时让人看清了其中的容物——

猫鼬和毒蟒都呈现一样的蜷缩姿态，隔着器壁相对着沉睡。

猫鼬的额头和腹部处时不时闪着来自缝合物的光泽。

仿佛毒蟒身上的鳞片光泽。

摄像机电量因为被破损而支撑功能不足，界面暗了又蒙蒙地亮起：  
30%，  
26%，

“.....”深呼吸。移开被黑暗深深吸引住的眼睛，比迪莉娅气息虚弱，看着千代真诚地浅笑答道：“没什么。”

...  
5%，

1%。

END。

*这种要用文字描述出来的打斗场景我一般都会极力避免，因为根本写不出想要的那种感觉，很费作者的想象也很费阅读者的想象。所以我在尽力写出几个关键动作后就简化了这场战斗的进行。

*以及怕有严格考究党，猫鼬是蛇类的天敌，大自然里往往是猫鼬压制蛇类，我在文中只是想服务一下我的设想所以把情况对调了一下。就不要基于这篇文章不小心形成了这两种动物的相处认知。


End file.
